nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln "Linc" Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is the 11-year-old middle child and also, the first and only son of the eponymous family. He is an avid reader of comic books and he frequently speaks to the viewer on how he gets around the chaotic conditions of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. He is in the fifth grade and likes hanging out with his best friends, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty. Unlike his sisters, he doesn’t have a distinct personality and is quite multi-faced. Lincoln appeared in all episodes of the first two seasons, but there are episodes in the later seasons in which he doesn't appear. The first one not to feature him is "Net Gains." Thanks to the show’s success, Lincoln has become a sort of secondary mascot for Nickelodeon (behind SpongeBob). In keeping with his fourth-wall breaks on the show, he has starred in videos in which he answers questions from fans, and was also the host of the short-lived Saturday morning block Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud. Biography Lincoln is a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH, as seen in "For Bros About to Rock" and "Yes Man". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "Save the Date" and "Hand-Me-Downer". He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person and doesn't have a distinct personality. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, assisting Leni with her fashion designing, and catching Lynn's football in "Project Loud House". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "House Music". The episode "Study Muffin" showed that he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa. Lincoln is incredibly calm, as in the episode "Not a Loud", he wasn't panicking about the possibility of being adopted. He was also calm when he was telling his parents about the clues that made him believe he's adopted. Gallery Lincoln-about-web.jpg Loudhouse-113-4x3.jpg Lincoln Loud2.png 11273088 635242426611836 1497093839 n.jpg Clyde and Lincoln.png Lincoln helping Lisa.jpg The King of Yes.jpg Lily belching.jpg Lincoln and Lori playing video games.jpg The Loud House Clyde McBride and Lincoln The Sweet Spot.PNG The Loud House Changing 4 Lana Lincoln.png Lh-welcome-to-the-loud-house-game-screenshot-960x540.jpg Linc and Lana victors.png Lincoln and Ronnie's mock-selfie.png Lincoln and Ronnie smiling at each_other.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne embracing.png Lincoln Ronnie Anne kiss.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.19.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.17.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.17.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.14.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.12.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.11.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.10.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.05.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.03.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.01.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.00.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 4.59.09 PM.png Lynn asking Lincoln to cover for her.png Lincoln pointing to Family Fun Fair poster.png Lincoln's trophy.jpg Lincoln on cello.png The Loud House Harold McBride and Lincoln.png Lincoln with camera.png Lincoln as Ace Saavy.png Bandicam 2016-08-04 22-37-44-946.jpg Loud siblings' meeting.png It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House 14.png ThUH7FM0DU.jpg Lincoln Presenting.png Lincoln and Clyde McBride Paparazzi from the Loud House.png Loudhouselincolnsofa.jpeg LincolnTheLoudHouse.png LucyAndLincolnLoud.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Lincoln's sisters shouting.png Screen shot 2016-09-10 at 11.47.53 AM.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png Happy Lincoln.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln and Lily.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png LincolnRonnieAnne12.png Lincoln and Ronnie playing Dance Dance Revolution.png LincolnRonnieAnne10.png Lincoln and friends discuss the plan.png Bobby the security guard.png We're laughing AT you.png Egg whites for Leni.jpg DeleteImage.png Lincoln with remote.png Lincoln Loud Running Vector.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg Loud siblings at Christmastime.png Loud and McBride families caroling.png Lincoln's big grin.png Lincoln Loud Big Smile.png Lincoln jumping.png Lincoln Proud.png Lincoln icon.png Lori and Lincoln meet the Casagrandes.png The Loud House Dance Dance Resolution Ronnie Anne Santiago is wide eyed.png The Loud House Save The Date Lincoln Loud offers a seat to Ronnie Anne Santiago.png Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg S2E23B Linc talking to Lori.png S1E23A It's good to be home.png Lincoln in Ace Saavy costume.png Lincoln Loud Promo 2.png Lincoln-web-desktop.png Lincoln wearing a construction helmet.png Lincoln Loud Leaning Stock Art.png Loud House National Family Day portrait.jpg Winter Outfit Lincoln.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lincoln running.png Lincoln Loud (winter commercails).jpg Lincoln Vector.png Loud Christmas.jpg SpongeBob and Patrick with Clincoln McCloud (in their hockey outfits).PNG Baseballers outnumbering boys.png Lincoln outnumbering Lynn for friendship.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Valentines Day 2019.jpg Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png And the beat goes on and on.png The funniest Nicktoon moment.png KCA_Lincoln.jpg Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg the_beach_by_darrenrosario_dcd3q3s.jpg snow_board_by_darrenrosario_dbxzt0f.jpg trees_by_darrenrosario_dcv8qsl.jpg whats_inside__by_darrenrosario_dcvbcp4.jpg play_ball_by_darrenrosario_dcf1mdv.png gaming_by_darrenrosario_dcjatjp.jpg Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg Kyle meets the teenage female jokester and the white-haired Nicktoon boy.PNG punk_lincoln_and_clyde_by_darrenrosario_dbnutyh.png Lincolns-list-walk.png Lincoln in FOP style.jpg First day of summer 2019.jpg Clyde_and_Lincoln_dancing_Fourth_(4th)_Wall_in_Really_Loud_Music.png Clyde_and_Lincoln_dancing_Fourth_(4th)_Wall_in_Really_Loud_Music_2.png The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg View 1 by darrenrosario dd8pozd.png External links * * id:Lincoln Loud Category:The Loud House characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Nerds Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters with white hair Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Geniuses Category:Cowards